


Fight and Kiss

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [69]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Brett comes up with an idea to make a quite get away.
Relationships: Brett Talbot/Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 3





	Fight and Kiss

The growling and snarls echoed around the air. It was hard not to stop and help someone else, rather than staying focused on Brett who was trying to spin around and take a dive at you. Hurrying to take advantage of his unbalanced position.

You slammed against Brett’s chest, sending him flying across the car park. He growled, a frustrated growl.   
He flipped to his feet and ran at you, the two of you grappled for a while and you landed on top of him. “We going to fight or make out, ’cause I’m getting some real mixed signals here.” Brett muttered as he tried to grab at your hands.  
“I’m pretty sure because we’re fighting against each other we’re not supposed to flirt.” You said back.  
“Yeah. But everyone is busy fighting each other. Maybe if we made out a little, it’d stop everyone from fighting?” Brett offered as he glanced around. Everyone had split off into groups and started fighting. Really Theo and Malia had started it but you and Liam throw yourselves into the fray right after her.   
“True, true! It probably would be distracting.” You agreed as you stood up. Brett shuffled back and leant against the wall nearby as he caught his breath. “Although I don’t think they’ve noticed that we stopped.”  
When the two of you glanced around Brett realised that you were right. Everyone was so busy fighting or trying to stop the fighting that you and Brett could have probably snuck away and no one would have noticed for hours.


End file.
